Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an integrated circuit (IC) which receives optimum power according to its characteristics, an adaptive power supply device and a power supply method which supplies optimum power to the IC, an electronic device including the adaptive power supply device to supply optimum power to the IC and a manufacturing method of the IC.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a related art integrated circuit (IC) receives fixed power only when it is guaranteed by its specifications. However, even IC chips which are in the specifications have an insufficient low VCC margin, excessively consume power, or generate excessive heat depending on their characteristics. Thus, a system which employs the IC chips should have an additional circuit or include other measures.
If the related art IC is changed to another IC, which is not the same as the related art IC, but has similar specifications, a power circuit is revised due to characteristic differences. In particular, if a user desires to change only an additional board by upgrading its functions, rather than changing a main board including a power supply device, the circuit of the power supply of the main board should be modified.
Further, distribution occurs in the related art IC, depending on wafers and processes. FIG. 2 illustrates a graph which shows distribution of semiconductor wafers and a specification range according to the distribution.
Power specifications are tightly controlled in consideration of distribution of wafers and processes which occur, due to characteristics of semiconductors. Accordingly, such tight power specifications cause loss of many chips during processes, leading to a yield reduction.